In the case of drain holes of great length, the pore pressure of the reservoir is commonly either variable over the length thereof and/or the pressure drop in this long production pipe usually has an impact on the effluent flow from the layer to the collection zone. One is therefore sometimes driven to arrange in the drain hole collection tubes having different perforation densities and sections of flow depending on their longitudinal position in the drain hole. Document WO-02/31,314 describes a drain element having a liner consisting of hollow rods for collecting hydrocarbons, said rods having passages whose geometric characteristics are such that they can create, under flow conditions, a determined pressure drop. However, setting up such a liner requires specific means and methods in relation to conventional manufactures.
Documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,376 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,021 describe production and/or injection methods intended for oil reservoirs, which can advantageously use the present invention.